The End of Both Worlds
by MovieVillain
Summary: Michio teams up with Romio to put an end to not only Earth, but also Juraihelm.
1. Chapter 1

As I watched the news about how a giant rose is in middle of town, I couldn't help but ponder. I could say that is caused by magic. What else is magic is that when someone breathe the pollens of that thing, it will make two or more people fight against each other. Just then, an evil smile crept on my lips. This gave me the opportunity to spread the MW around the world. Yes, MW, the same gas that ruined my life. When it spreads around the world, everyone will die. Luckily, I got backup of the sample of the gas. Guess Father Garai didn't know I got backup in case he tries to die with it. Additionally, I looked at the figure on the TV, it's a flying figure. I can't tell who it was so I decided to head over there and get to the bottom of this. I covered the bottom half of my face with a cloth. I run towards the place with it. When I get there, I saw this floating teenage girl. Wait, not just floating, but magical. This girl has long blonde hair and wears all purple. I know her immediately. It's Pixy Misa!

Anyway, I got to spread the MW around the city by using this giant rose. I need someone to keep her busy while I do this. Just then, I noticed another magical girl and I know who she is. It's Pretty Sammy. With them fighting, I could use this as a distraction to spread the MW around the world. I know Sammy will turn things back to normal, but too bad she can't revive the ones who died with this gas. I took out a needle and took a sample of injecting MW to it. My guess is that if I do this, it will not spread the pollens anymore, but it's the MW. Just then, a news coming from the big screen of the building has just appeared.

"Breaking news," said the newswoman. "The giant rose is not spreading pollen anymore, but it's a chemical gas. Therefore, it has killed many people around in Japan. I repeat, a chemical gas coming out of the giant rose is spreading around Japan, killing many people in it!"

Looks like it goes all according to plan. I decided to run out of sight from these two magical girls. I just hid by the debris to watch the aftermath of the battle. As I know Sammy, she turns things back to normal. She turned the rose back to normal and Misa has fallen to the ground. I took follow of this. I noticed she is surrounded by magic and in her place is some girl with dark purple hair and wearing her school uniform.

_I can't believe this. Misa is just a shy girl? Interesting._ I thought. I noticed Sammy goes to her and calls her name, Misao. _Misao, huh? What a nice name._

When she looks at her baton, she now knows the truth. Sammy turned back to normal. Well, sort of. She's just wearing a costume in transformed state. Misao calls her name, Sasami. I took upon witnessing these young girls shocked by the discovery of their magical girl identities. Suddenly, Misao teleported away from this place to who knows where. As Sasami cries, I went closer to her for a conversation of this event.

"Hey," I started. "What happened?"

"I lost my best friend," was the reply I could get out of her. By the look on her face, she's in tears.

_Your best friend, huh? Well, that's quite interesting._

"Anyway," I said in a gentle voice to comfort her as I touched her right shoulder. "Why don't you go look for her. If you do, you might be able to rekindle your relationship to her. By the way, I saw what happened and I know who you two really are. Nevertheless, I promised to keep this a secret."

"What are you going to do?" Sasami started to ask me.

"I'll find some way to make clear of what happened. You just go ahead."

As Sasami stood up in courage and left the debris, I make an evil smile on my face.

_Too bad you two are going to find death sooner or later._


	2. Chapter 2

Just as I was about to leave, I saw a woman with markings on her face, purple hair, and a red, light purple, and red dress. By the smile on her face, I guess she's taking an interest in me.

"Very nice talking to her. Too bad she doesn't know the fact that you killed all those people with that gas."

I was right. This woman has taken an interest in me. In fact, she saw the whole battle including the part where I switched the pollen with the MW gas. Even though Sammy foiled my plot, I managed to kill some people with it. I still have a sample of that gas. If I managed to send this sample from every country, it would be enough the end the world. Now that is a plot that can't fail.

"Well, that's nice," I said. "In fact, I have plans to kill both her and her best friend. But enough of that. Let us introduce ourselves. My name is Michio Yuki."

"Romio," the woman replied. "I can do magic. Just so you know, I'm born from this planet and I was once a savior like her, but I'm fallen. You know what that means, right?"

_She's fallen, huh?_ I thought. _I know what that means._

"It means you were once a good person, but something bad happened to turn you evil," I replied.

"Exactly," she said.

We paused for a while as we gathered our thoughts.

"Why don't you come over to my place?" I suggested. "Maybe we could talk more inside."

"Okay," she said. "In fact, I'll teleport the both of us there."

I watched Romio casting some spell to teleport us to my apartment. We're surrounded with red circle and before I know it, we're in my place.

"I got to tell you something, Michio," she started.

"What is it?" I asked in curiosity.

"I've been watching your plot all along," was the reply.

I thought, _You've been watching my plot all along? How?_

"How?" I finally said.

"I've been watching it from the planet known as Juraihelm," she replied. "If you want to know something about that planet, it's a place full of magical beings. In fact, magic is being practiced there."

"Magic, huh?" I guessed. "If I'm not mistaken, that's how Sasami and Misao got their powers, right?"

"Yup. Both of them are chosen by Tsunami and Ramia, respectively, into fighting against one another."

I thought, _Well, that's quite an explanation, Romio. At least the mystery with Pixy Misa is solved. In fact, now I know their secret identities are._

"I've been thinking," Romio started to get an idea for me. Well, I want to know what that idea is. "Your plot gave me an idea. In fact, both of us want to end this world. I want to work together with you. On the top of that, I want to put an end to Juraihelm, too. With the two of us together, we can't be stopped."

I gave thought about her proposal. I guess I should accept it.

"Partners?" she extended her hand to me.

"Partners," I said holding my hand to her, a sign that I accepted her proposal in working together to put an end to both worlds.


	3. Chapter 3

Now that I'm partners with this magical woman, I guess it's time to start the first part of the plan.

"For the first part of our plan, we need to get Ramia disqualified from the contest," I started. "The only way I could achieve something like that is to dress up as her."

Romio started to giggle at this. "Right. The real problem for this is that you don't have clothes that match as hers. Don't worry, I could make those clothes appear in your bed."

Before long, she started to do a magic spell that she just teleported some clothes in my bed. As I looked at them, it's the same ones Ramia wears when she's in Juraihelm. It consists of a green shirt, an orange flower like skirt, white tights, and blue shoes. So this is what she always wears everyday on that planet. This is the nice part of the plan. As I started to dress up, I wore make up on my face first. I placed blue marks on the left and right side of it. I started to dress up in those clothes and the finishing touch will be a wig. That way, it's a perfect disguise. I turn my attention to Romio to show how she feels about it.

"What do you think?"

"It's a nice disguise," was the reply coming out of her. "That way, Ramia would be so in trouble for all the crimes you committed."

I make an evil smile on my face as I started to say the words that she needed to hear.

"Now that I'm dressed like this, it's time for us to commit crimes. How would you like that?"

"Okay, let's go then!" she said.

We took a drive to some place I know we could do some crime. What is that place? A bank, that's what. I needed money. As I stopped to park near, I told Romio some directions as I pull out two trench coats and hats.

"We need to wear this. I'll pull off mine when we start, but you keep yours on."

"Yeah, that way, the people of Juraihelm won't know what I just did."

We went out of the car wearing these disguises. Inside, the bank is a big place where people could find some money. There are many customers in it as they either withdraw or deposit some of their money for their accounts. Anyway, this is one place where I could get some money. I stood myself in the middle, and took off my hat and coat, not to mention I pulled out a submachine gun while at it.

"Freeze! Nobody move!" I yelled.

"Same here!" Romio said as she pulls out a handgun from the coat I gave her. "My partner and I need some money."

_Nice move, Romio._ I thought.

One by one, we pointed our guns to each and everyone as they started to hand out all of their money to our bags. The biggest money coming from here is in the vault. We also got that and left the place empty. As I thought about this heist, this is the most perfect one.

I told her the next place we should rob and that is a convenient store nearby. When we arrive there, I pointed my gun at the clerk to back away from the cash register while Romio grabs all that money.

The third and final heist we should commit of is a weapons store. Not only I need some money, but also some weapons to take out magical beings. As we arrived at the place, I have ordered Romio to put the gun at the clerk while I grab all the guns needed. I looked at the collection of it and I grabbed the following: pistols, submachine guns, rifles, grenades, and ammos. That's all of it.

"Let him go," I told Romio. "I'll take care of him."

Am I going to take care of him? Yes, in my own way. I pointed the gun at his direction and shot him in the head. He falls to the ground afterwards. In other words, he's dead.

We then left the store and headed back to my apartment. I took a shower and wear clothes for sleeping in this night. Romio then used some magic spell to make the clothes she wears be transformed for sleeping. Nice trick. Anyway, just for tonight, we slept together and this is one moment we will remember for the rest of our lives.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in the morning and just have breakfast by myself in a cafe. Why by myself? She has left for Juraihelm. As I looked the small TV at the top, I noticed the news of our crimes being talked about. I wonder from Romio of what would Juraihelm would feel about Ramia committing all those crimes on Earth when they don't know it was me disguised as her. As I finished my breakfast, I went out of the cafe. My cell phone just ring and as I looked at the screen of who is calling me, it's Romio. I answered the call to see if she has news in Juraihelm of how will Ramia reacted to what I just did.

"Hello, Romio," I started first talking. "Any news in Juraihelm of our performance last night?"

"Yes, it is spreading around this planet, too."

She told me of how the residents of that planet have reacted to the news of "Ramia's" crime spree last night on Earth. Because of what happened, Ramia, herself, is disqualified. This is the perfect part of the plan. Anyway, because of her disqualification, Tsunami will win. However, she told me that it is not yet over. This is just the part of our plan. Then, our conversation ends.

As I looked at how things progress, I thought of Sasami and Misao. Wonder how things between them go? The answer: I have to go to their school to find out. I went to the rooftop to see them talking and happy with each other. I walk up to them to start a conversation.

"Well," I said. "You two best friends are starting to be happy with each other after what happened with the giant rose."

Misao looked at me in surprise as if she knew me or my dead older brother.

"You're Tamanojo Kawamoto, aren't you?"

"Why, yes I am," I said in a gentle tone. "To tell you the truth, Misao, not only I know your secret, but also Sasami's. Don't worry about it; I won't tell anyone else about it. Sasami, got any updates on your competition?"

"Well, no," she said. "But Ryo-Ohki will send me that news."

I understood of what she had said. "Okay, anyway, I got to get going." Then I left the school.

As I thought about the plan, the first thought that comes in my head is the MW. How can I use it to end the world just in case the plan she suggested failed? Maybe I should tell her to send samples of it to every country as to synthesize large amounts to wipe out an entire country. With enough of those gases around, it will affect the world and that will be the end of humanity. I used my cell phone to send her a text message of it, and she agrees to do what I asked. I also told her I needed a switch to pull the chain reaction.

As of now, I have to wait for the next move she will make.


End file.
